Hetalia Truth or Dare
by BeyondRabidHitaLietProductions
Summary: So basically it's a truth or dare fic, Hetalia style. Not much else we can say. Some chapters might not be T rated but we don't want to rate it anthing else cause its not all that bad.
1. Chapter 1

Yo! It's the psychopath you all know and love Rabid! I'm doing a truth or dare for Hetalia with my buddies HitachiinGirl1(Hita) and BeyindLawlietL or just L or Beyond. Send in some dares or truths. I have some already for this chapter. You can dare anyone, anything, even the hosts, which is us.

* * *

><p>Rabid: "Bring it on!"<p>

Beyond: "Whoo! Go Rabid!"

Hita: "I can't wait! Oh shoot! Rabids getting that scary glint in her eyes."

Rabid: "Kolkolkol~ Alright, lets begin!"

*Rabid snaps her fingers and Russia, China, Japan, Korea, America, England, Italy, Germany, and Canada appear sitting on the floor in a circle*

Canada: "What the H-E-Double-Hockey-Sticks is going on!"

Russia: "Kolkolkol~ Oh it's Rabid again, da? Kolkolkol~

America: "The hero will save you!"

England: "Shut up, you wanker!"

China: "Aiyaa!"

Italy: "Wah! My pasta's gone!"

Germany: "Italy! Life doesn't revolve around pasta!"

Japan: *Sigh*

Rabid: "We're playing truth or dare. Now man up, before I beat you with my manga! So Russia, truth or dare?"

Russia: "Dare da?"

Rabid: "Go in the rape closet with China for 10 minutes."

Russia: "Come on Yao-Yao!"

*Russia drags China to closet*

China: "No aru!"

*Door shuts*

*Rabid whispers to Beyond and Hita*

Rabid: "Psst, I have cameras in there Rochu DVD's!"

*Nosebleeds*

"Russia and China come out of the closet*

China: "I hate you aru."

Rabid: "I love you too Yao."

Russia: "Canada, truth or dare?"*Russia is tired for obvious reasons*

Canada: "U-Uh, dare?"

Russia: *Smirks* "Do a strip tease to England da?"

Canada: "M-Maple leaf!"

/CAN'T WRITE STRIPS FOR CRAP!/

/Skips/

*Canada puts clothes on embarrassed*

*England is mortified*

Canada: "Sorry England, truth or dare?"

England: "Truth."

Canada: "How many people have you slept with in all, eh?"

England: *Blushes* "Too many to count.."

Rabid: "Haha! England's a player!"

England: *Evil glint in his eyes* Rabid, truth or dare?"

Rabid: "DARE!"

England: "You must swap clothing with Russia, ALL of your clothing, in front of everyone!" *Smirk*

Rabid: *Puts on WTF face*

Russia: *Puts on even bigger WTF face*

Rabid: "Fine! I wont chicken out!"

*Korea pulls out cell & records*

*They switch clothing*

Rabid: "Ya know, I'm keeping this Russia."

*America whistles*

Beyond: "Russia, lucky Rabid wears baggy clothing or you would be screwed."

Russia: "England…. F*** you da?"

Rabid: "Anyway, Korea truth or dare?"

Korea: "Dare, da-ze!"

Rabid: *smirks* "Strip the person to your left."

*Korea stares at China*

China: "Agh! NO ARU!"

Rabid: "Careful what you say China, Russia's coat does have his sink pipe in it."

Korea: "Yeah Aniki!"

*Korea grabs for China's shirt*

China: "Fine aru!"Italy: "Aww, Ve~~ So cute! It reminds me of one of your kinky porn videos Germany!"

*Everyone and Korea and a half naked, China look*

Germany: "I-Italy shut up!"

*China is finally stripped down fully naked*

China: "I hate you more aru!"

Beyond & Hita *Bust out laughing*

*China puts his clothes back on*

Korea: "America, truth or dare da-ze?"

America: "Dare, cause I'm the hero!"

Korea: "French kiss an object for 10 seconds da-ze."

Beyond: "Do I qualify as an object?"

America: "Sorry babe, maybe later."

*grabs random orange*

Hita: "Okay go!"

*French kisses the orange*

Rabid: *Dies of laughter*

Beyond: "Aw man! We have to make a grave for her! I don't wanna!"

Rabid: *Comes back to life* "I love being immortal."

America: "Italy, truth or dare dude?"

Italy: "Ve~ Truth"

America: "Who do you think is the hottest person here?"

Italy: "Ve~ Germany of course!"

*Glomps Germany*

Germany: "G-get off me Italy!"

Hita: "Aw! So cute!"

Italy: "Germany! Truth or dare. Ve~"

Germany: "Truth ja?"

Italy: "Have you ever played a strip game before?"

Germany: *Sigh* "Ja."

Beyond: *Jumps up* "I WAS RIGHT!"

Rabid: "Yeah I know."

Germany: "China, truth or dare?"

China: "Dare aru."

Germany: "Do your best impression of anyone else in the room."

China: "Okay aru."*Makes fake hair curl*

China: "Ve~ Pasta aru! Germany! I can't tie my shoe laces aru! *Grabs random white flags and waves them around*

*China sits back down*

Italy: *Tears up* "Do I sound like that Germany?"

Germany: "Ja."

Italy: "Ve~"

China: "Hita, truth or dare aru?"

Hita: "Dare!"

China: "Dress up in a panda costume and have Korea hug you for the rest of this turn."

Hita: "Cool!"

*Puts on panda costume*

Korea: "Awesome da-ze!"

*Korea runs over & glomps Hita*

Korea: "Claimed in the name of Korea!"

Hita: "Aw! Cute! Beyond, truth or dare?"

Beyond: "Dare please!"

Hita: "Convince America to take off his shirt."

Beyond: "Oh yeah!"

*Puts on puppy dog eyes*

Beyond: "Pwease, hero's do this for innocent citizens. You are a hero right?"

America: "Haha! OF COURSE I AM!"

*Takes off shirt*

*Rabid starts taking pictures*

Hita: "Haha!"

*Puts shirt back on*

Beyond: "NO, DON'T PUT IT BACK ON!"

Hita: "Rabid, you need to get your original clothes now."

Rabid: "No! I said I was keeping these and I meant it!"

Russia: "Don't worry! I have spares da!"

*Goes into other room to change*

*Comes back out*

Russia: "Da! Much better!"

Rabid: "Hey, there's vodka in here!"

*Takes bottle out of coat*

Beyond: "Anyway, Hita get off Korea before Rabid kills you."

Rabid: "Kolkolkol~"

Hita: *Gets off Korea and takes off panda costume*

Korea: "She is cute da-ze!"

*China smacks Korea*

China: "Aiyaa! What AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU ARU!"

Korea: "You know you love me Aniki da-ze!"

*Glomps China*

*China just sits there and takes it*

Russia: "Nyet! China! You love me too da!" *Puppy dog eyes*

*Rabid still taking pictures*

"Aiyaa, yes Russia, I love you too aru."

Russia: "Yay"

*Russia glomps China*

America: "Aw! So cute! England why can't you do that to me!"

England: "Because! I don't like you that way, you wanker!"

America: "Sure, when your drunk your all over me! Don't l;ie! You can't resist me."

England: "Would you kindly…SHUT IT!"

Italy: "I'm luck! Germany does that with me!"

*Rabid, Beyond, and Hita rolling on the floor laughing*

Rabid: "Ah! Funny!"

Hita: "This will be posted on our co-author account, RabidHitachiinProductions."

Beyond: "I will be joining that account by the way. It will now be known as ."

Germany: "Italy, please shut up!"

* * *

><p>Okay well that's it. Send in your truths or dares. Otherwise I won't update it cause its not as fun without readers. I'm not joking send in dares or truths. You get Hetalia plushies of your favorite characters!~ They are invisible by the way.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Rabid here, and we are back! With a new friend, Lietiana! Or Liet. AND I AM BRINGING IN ROMANO AND FRANCE! Anyway let's go for it.**

Liet: Oh jeez. *Face palm*

Beyond: WOOHOO!

Liet: DON'T SAY THAT

Hita: No.

Rabid: OKAY! CALM YOUR BROWS. Anyway, *Summons France and Romano.* Romano, truth or dare?

Romano: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Italy: AH FRATELLO! *Glomps Romano then cuddles next to Germany*

Rabid: Truth or dare. Now answer or I am have you maliciously ripped apart limb from limb, while you're still alive, starved then raped, THEN murdered.

Romano: *Freaked out* -D-dare..

Rabid: Kiss England for 6 minutes, while England pulls on your hair curl~

Hita, Liet and Beyond: *Takes out camera's and Rabid's camera*

England: *Sigh* Let's get this over with. *Scootches towards Romano*

Romano: Fine.

England: *Starts to slowly French kiss Romano while tugging slightly on his curl*

Romano: *Obviously angry, but moans slightly*

Rabid: *Decides to make the readers wonder and SKIPS*

Romano: *Scoots away, panting.*

England: *Panting but scoots towards America.* I'm sorry America.. *Kisses lightly*

America: It's okay Iggy, I forgive you *Somewhat hurt*

Beyond: AAAWWW! USUK! *Stops recording and fan girl squeals*

Rabid: *Slightly drooling but contains it*

France: *Doesn't know why he is here* *Drools*

Others: *Blushing*

Hita and Liet: *WTF faces*

Romano: *Cursing Rabid super hard* TRUTH OR DARE YOU-

Rabid: WATCH IT ROMANO! And dare~ *Takes out brandished butcher knife* Got it for Christmas~

Romano: *Backs off* *Smirks* You have to lay down on Russia's lap for the rest of the game. *Doesn't know that won't affect her*

Rabid: *PRETENDS to act terrified.* *Smirks slightly and walks over to Russia* Oh~ I am SO scared.. *Lays down*

Beyond: Bad decision Lovi~

Rabid and Russia: *Psychopathic smirk*

Rabid: China, truth or dare?

China: Dare aru. *Slightly scared*

Rabid: RIP A HEAD OFF A STUFFED PANDA! *Conjures Panda and throws it at China* Go ahead~

China: *A tear falls* *Rips off head* NOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE I DONE ARU!

Beyond: I'll fix it later.

China: *Sniffles* Thanks aru. Anyway, Japan, truth or dare aru?"

Japan: Dare please~

China: *Laughs* TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT! And you can only put it back on when Rabid tells you to.

Korea: HAHAHAH! GO FOR IT KIKU DA-ZE! *Whistles*

Japan: *Blushing like crazy takes off shirt*

Japan: I hate you Yao!

China: *Trying not to die from laughter*

Japan: France-san, truth or dare?

France: Onhonhon~ Dare.

Japan: *Thinks for a bit* Go into one of the closets for a while, when you get out, tell us what you did, you have to be in there for 1 hour.

France: *Gets up and goes into one of the closets.* OI! Germany, truth or dare? *Left*

Germany: Truth.

France: Who would be your slave for life? *Now door is shut to closet*

Germany: *Blushes* I-Italy….

Italy: AAWWW! THANK YOU GERMANY!

Romano: YOU PATATO JERK GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHE!

Germany: Ah, NEIN.

China: What the heck aru?

Russia and Rabid: *Glaring at China*

Germany: *Ignores* America, truth or dare?

America: Ah, Truth I guess.

Germany: How big is…IT?

America: *Actually knows what Germany is talking about*

America: *Blushing* Mmh, about… 10 inches…

Beyond: HITA I WAS RIGHT YOU OWE ME 10 BUCKS!

Hita: I'll give it to you later.

America: Canada, truth or dare?

Canada: _Dare eh?_

America: *Hita throws him a bunny, pretty much has this planned* NAME IT USAGI!

Canada:_ WTF? Fine, yay this is Usagi.._

America: ..That was stupid,

Canada: _Hita? Truth or dare?_

Hita: Ah, Truth I guess.

Liet: I don't know what to think anymore

Canada: *Thinks of something* _What is the meanest thing that you have done in your life? _

Hita: Hm, Probably taking away Rabid's headphones..

Rabid: *Snuggles into Russia and mumbles about Evil Slumber.*

Hita: England, Truth or dare?

England: Dare.

Hita: GLARING CONTEST!

England and Hita: *Evil stares..* *Hita gives death stare* *England freaks out*

Hita: I WIN!

England: *Pouts* Liet truth or dare?

Liet: Uhh.. *Really nervous* Dare.

England: Go outside and run around, while screaming something totally obscene.

Liet: AW MAN I WAS TRYING TO AVOID THAT! *Goes outside anyway*

Liet: WHAT THE ^(#&*) (#$*()*(& 059%&_#*(&^ #&(*&*^! *Running around, secretly enjoying this* *Comes back inside.*

Liet: I hate you England. Now Beyond, truth or dare?

Beyond: DAARRREEE~~~

Liet: Give China a hair cut.

Beyond: *Grabs scissors and super quick cuts a small piece of China's hair* I LOVE HIS HAIR TOO MUCH!

China: Thank Buddha aru~

Beyond: South Korea, truth or dare?

Korea: Dare da-ze!

Beyond: *Looks at Rabid* *Rabid gives eye signal for something*

Beyond: I dare you to.. Have one woman sit on your lap and you talk to her in a very seductive voice, then do as you please.

Rabid: Ah~ Russia, your warm~ *Trys to take nap*

England: I have an idea before we do something like this.

England* Whispers to the other his plan.

Russia and Korea: *Smirks*

Russia: *Slowly picks up Rabid and takes her to closet with Korea* *Door slams*

Liet: I'll buy a crib.

Hita: Scarf?

Beyond: Yeah, and Vodka. She'll need it.

Beyond: Anyway, so, I got a dare from Rabid's good friend Emily Archor, and she says that, Who is my favorite character and I have to kiss him. *Summons Spain and kisses him on the lips* *Sends him back* Mental note, continue with Spain later.

*Can hear screams and other things coming from one of the closets*

*France comes out* I DID.. I'll just let your minds wander.

America: WTF!

England and Canada: Let's go with that.

Beyond: Ah, Japan, you can put your shirt back on.

Japan: Thank God! *Puts shirt on quickly*

Germany: *Facepalms* Why the heck did I decide to join this.

Italy: *Gets all dark* It's..FUN

Romano: WTF Feli!

*More screams, really can't identify*

Beyond, Liet and Hita: HAVING FUN RABID!

Rabid: *Top half of body pokes out of door, clothes are ripped and are soaked with blood and other stuff* YUP! *Shuts door* *More screams*

France: I can identify those screams!

Liet: WHAT ARE THEY!

France: I think Korea and Russia and Rabid are taking turns torturing each other and doing deeds. But I can tell Rabid didn't plan them.

Hita: So, isn't it rape then?

France: *Listens more* I can't understand her. I don't think it was planned, she wouldn't do that and be a whore. BUT! I think Russia and Korea are getting back at her. *Looks through peephole in closet door.

France: Well, she is struggling to get free from some iron cuffs while Russia and Korea are….. I don't want to explain what they are doing to her.

Hita: Worse than…..that?"

France: I'm not afraid so.

Everyone: *Slightly worried.

*More screams*

Rabid: *Fly's out of door* TAKE THAT!

*Korea and Russia come out of closet, clothes ripped and blood soaked while other things are on them.*

Russia: Dead next time

Korea: Dead next time da-ze

**End chapter**

**LAWL THIS WAS FUN! MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AHAHAHAHAAAA! BACK! RABID HERE! TALKING WITH LIET WHILE I UPDATE! And yes, she is going to closet, much to her dismay, but with WHO?**

Liet: WHY IS IT ME WHO GETS TORUTED! WHYYYYYYY!

Rabid: You're fun to corrupt

Hita: True.

Beyond: VERY true.

Rabid: Let's begin! *Summons Spain. Because Beyond said so.*

Beyond: YAAY~ SPAIN! *Glomps*

Spain: *Hugs* AI! LOVI! *Goes off to glomp Romano* GIL, FRANCIS!

France and Prussia: ANTONIO!

Rabid: SPAMANO! BAD TOUCH TRIO! Anyway, Spain, truth or dare?

Spain: *Looks at everyone* Dare.

Rabid: Throw tomatoes at whomever you like for 3 minutes. *Laughs Evilly* GO!

Spain: *Throws a tomatoes at Prussia and France and Romano until the timer rings*

Romano: WTF WAS THAT FOR YOU DAMN BASTARD!

Spain: 'Cause I could you damn Italian. *Glares*

Prussia: WOAH DUDE! WATCH THE AWESOMNESS!

France: Ugh, ANTONIO! *Laughing*

Romano: I- *Somewhat hurt*

Spain: BETTER! Now, Rabid, truth or dare?

Rabid: Truth…AND DARE!.

Spain**: **If you had to kiss someone in the room, who would it be? And then you have to kiss them.

Rabid: Duh, it would be Ivan. Da, Rossiya ? (Yes Russia?)

Russia: Da Beshenaya . (Yes Rabid)

Rabid: *Get's up and kisses Russia on the cheek*

Beyond: Wow, that was soft.

Rabid: I'm not fully recovered from LAST truth or dare. KOREA! Truth or dare?

Korea: Dare da-ze.

Rabid: Sit in Frances lap!

Korea: *WTF face* yes da-ze *Sits in Frances lap*

France: Ohonohonhon~

Beyond, Hita, Liet: *Laughing like when Fangirls find their favorite pairing in a Doujiinshi*

Korea: Aniki, Truth or dare da-ze?

China: Truth aru.

Korea: What dare don't you want asked?

China: Rape closet with France aru.

China: Japan, truth or dare aru?

Japan: Truth.

China: On which occasion did you wear your sexiest clothes and why aru?

Japan: I wore a speedo swimming.

Rabid: I GOT PICTURES!

Japan: *Blushes at the thought and surprised at the pictures* America-san, truth or dare?

America: Truth, this is fun!

Japan: What is the weirdest fantasy that you are nurturing in your head?

America: *Blushes* Mumbles something

Beyond: I CAN'T HEAR YOU ALFRED!

America: Being *Mumbles* by England….

Rabid: I KNEW IT!

Liet: We all did.

America: Liet, truth or dare.

Liet: Dare, Rabid forced me.

Rabid: KOLKOLKOL~

America: Rape. Closet. Canada, NOW!"

Rabid: *Shoves Canada and Liet in closet*

Hita: Oh, pair people up, shove them in closests.

Rabid: *Shoves RoChu, USUK, Spamano, GermaIta, ChiKor, and FraPru and other pairings in Closets, Japan stays out*

**Rabid: I'M WRITING THIS DAMN THING AND I'M BUSY! REVIEW OR I WON'T WRITE THIS ANYMORE**


End file.
